The next morning
by SmallandCute
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, it will be 2 chapters I think. I'm a fan of Car Share but I couldn't go to the Blackpool charity screenings because of my anxiety but I thought I'd get this up before the finale on Monday! :)


I couldn't go to the Blackpool screenings in April because of my anxiety but I've seen a few teaser things online so just welded them together. This is my first ever fan fiction so I'm not sure how good the writing for the characters will be but please if you don't like this don't leave a review

John had been bombarding Kayleigh with texts and begging her to ring him. She hasn't answered any of them. He has a parcel for her he wants her to have before he gets out of her life forever

A sorrowful John was driving to Kayleigh's house. He had been driving 90 minutes out of his way, every day, for ages now, but this morning was different. He wasn't picking her up, he just wanted her to get his parcel. He looked at his phone while stuck in traffic lights, at all the texts he had sent her last night and this morning, she had ignored them all. Not one single reply. Finito benito, as Stink Ray once said. A tear rolled down his face. He had let the love of his life slip away, just like that. How could he be so stupid?

He couldn't dwell on it anymore though, well not right now anyway, he was driving. Finally he pulled up outside a familiar green gazebo. Steve was out tinkering as usual

"He's still f'ing about with his bike" John thought aloud as he watched him. He laughed as he remembered Kayleigh saying the exact same thing. He sat sighing loudly before picking the parcel up, then taking a deep breath and got out of his car. Steve looked up as the door slammed, why was he wearing a hat and sunglasses? He scratched his head in confusion

"John" Steve said simply while frowning at him

"Oh you know it's me then" John sighed loudly

"I can see it's you, what you gone incognito for?"

"No reason" John replied shrugging his shoulders

"Well what you doing here then? You didn't bring Kayleigh home last night"

"No I know"

"Why was that then?"

John looked Steve directly in the eyes trying to change the subject. "How's your compressor? Stripped it down?"

Steve ignored his question. "You two split up?"

"Eh? Who's split up?" John played dumb

"You and Our Kayleigh. Well it'd make sense wouldn't it. She comes home in a taxi last night, crying her eyes out, goes from you being all she talks about, to barely even acknowledging your existence. I said to her last night, how was John today? Is he not dropping you off tonight? She said don't even say his name. We're done. Then she had no more I love yous playing on full blast. Summat's cracked off"

John sighed. "Steve how can we have split up when we've never been together" he said that last bit regretfully. "Look, she's not me bird okay, she never has been, and after yesterday...she never will be"

"Well you could have fooled me pal! I've seen how you look at her ya know. And don't think I don't know how Our Kayleigh looks when she's in love"

"Look I'm ere cos I've got a parcel. Just give her this then... I'll be out of her life forever. I promise you that. Just...tell her I'm sorry. She deserves that much"

"I'll pass that onto her" Steve replied as he looked curiously at the parcel in John hand.

John smiled politely as he took the parcel off him. "Thanks mate"

Just as he was turning round to get back in his car he was stopped by a female voice from inside, an angry female voice

"What the hell is he doing here?!"

"Just leave him to me love" Steve called from his bike

But she ignored him and stood in the doorway. It was Kayleigh. John looked up at her and briefly locked eyes. She had a face on her like thunder but he could tell she had been crying too, her eyes were really teary and her arms were crossed. This was the first time they had come face to face since their fallout yesterday, and it was nothing short of awkward!

HeShe marched outside arms still crossed and narrowed her eyes at him, trying to hide her tearyness

"What do you want? I think you've got a nerve don't you?"

John felt a lump in his throat before turning to Steve and gesturing for him to give him the parcel. "D'ya think ya can give us a bit of privacy please mate eh?"

"Oh let me guess why" Kayleigh muttered, uncharacterstically sarcastic

Steve frowned. "Yeah I'll leave you to it" he said patting the seat on his bike and getting up to go inside. "I were gonna go get some breakfast anyway" he went inside and closed the front door. Inside Steve was earwigging which wasn't like him, but he needed to be sure John was treating his sister in law properly

They both looked at the door and then at each other, Kayleigh tapped her foot impatiently

"Well? I'm waiting."

"Look-"

"Actually before you start, take that stupid hat off your f'ing head you look ridiculous!"

He couldn't help but smirk. "I were hoping ya wouldn't realise that were me at first"

"I'm not an idiot John. I know you think I am"

"I've never said that. Look, 5 minutes. That's all I want"

"What 5 minutes of more of your lies, or 5 minutes behind the back of Steve's bike shed? Let me guess which" she shook her head

"No. I never-"

"That might have meant nothing to you John, but I thought I was having it with a man who loved me"

Those words were too much for him to bear. Did she really think he had been using her for sex?

"That's all men ever want me for, sex."

"I don't. I'm not like that"

He"Yeah right" she scoffed. "More fool me for actually giving you it! I'm glad I can see you for what you really are now John. You're a user"

before John could tell Kayleigh she'd got him wrong, the door suddenly flew open and Steve came charging out of the house like a bull on the loose. Angry Steve was nothing new to Kayleigh, he had reacted the self same way when her last boyfriend broke her heart, that pillock drug dealing cheat, he ended up spending a night in jail over him. No one expected it but he really did have a temper on him that he kept hidden. But Kayleigh was family and family always came first

"Steve no!" she cried as he angrily grabbed John and pinned him up against the wall, he was unpredictable in this state, he could do anything. He got right in Johns face, angrily yelling at him and gradually his voice got louder and more threatening

"So that's all ya wanted from her John is it? Just wanted to get your rocks off! Well ya know what, I'm getting sick of this shite! She's not a sex object! Every bloke thinks she is but she isn't! So let me tell you, bloke to bloke, you want a free shag, go find some fucker else who'll give it! Don't you dare go near our Kayleigh again, and don't you dare turn up at this house again, I'm warning you!"

"D'ya really think that's all I ever wanted her for?" he squeaked. "I ain't that kinda bloke!"

"I thought ya were a good bloke John! Now I don't know what ya are!"

"Steve just get off him! You'll hurt him!" Kayleigh cried as she desperately tried to restrain Steve but her petite body wasn't enough to stop him. It annoyed her a bit that she cared about John getting hurt, it meant she still felt something for him, but she did well to hide it

"I'll tell you summat John, you wanna count your lucky stars Mandy's gone to work! You think Kayleigh's fiery, you ain't seen Mandy! She's got a gob on her like Mersey tunnel, she'd have had a restraining order on ya, I tell you that right now!"

Steve looked menacingly into Johns eyes

"Steve please leave him alone! For me"

he looked at her and sighed. Finally he let go of John for Kayleigh's sake. John was coughing as he looked at Kayleigh who looked sympathetic but was still giving him daggers

"he's not worth it"

He looked at her sadly. He didn't know if she meant those words or not but they upset him so he decided to get back in his car and go. He didn't look at Steve at all. And he just left the parcel where it was. Kayleigh watched him get back in the car and didn't take her eyes off him until he had driven away, watching wistfully after him. She picked the parcel up that had Steve's greasy grubby fingerprints on and sighed, then she secretly slipped it into her bag

they went to work separately but arrived at the same time. John spotted Kayleigh and ran after her, shouting her name repeatedly. She ignored him but then he grabbed her arm as she walked away. She turned round, snarling at him with gritted teeth

"Get your hands off me!"

"I need to ask you summat!" he pleaded. "Please just-"

"John leave me alone you're making a scene!"

"You're the one who's making a scene ya stubborn cow! Everyone's watching look!"

There was still a spark between them. Their colleagues in the bus shelter were earwigging and listening to their childish bickering

"Lovebirds are having a tiff! Check it out!"

they were both aware they were being watched and just shared a moment looking into each other's eyes

"Oooh eyup they'll be ripping each other's clothes off in a minute!"

john nearly blushing turned round and shouted. "Oi! Get your arse in that supermarket right now you two, or you'll both be up the road!"

"Yes Mr redmond!" they cried at the same time and scuttled away. Both John and Kayleigh waited til their colleagues were out of sight

"Look I've got summat to tell ya!"

Kayleigh was ready to drop an almighty bombshell on John.

"I've got a few things to tell you too John. Not that it's anything to do with you"

"I lov-"

I'm handing me notice in to Kath Hilton today. I meant what I said about getting out out of your life yesterday John. I don't want anything to do with you, and I don't want anything from you ever again"

John froze on the spot. He was just about to say I love you then she goes and tells him all that! Her words hit him like a brick wall

"What?!"

"We're done John. I told you that yesterday. Have a nice life" she smiled politely at him then walked away, leaving him to wonder what to do next

He he had a conference call that morning that he failed to attend. He had spent most of the morning just sitting in his office and thinking about Kayleigh. Nothing else mattered to him, everything else was irrelevant. All he cared about was Kayleigh, wondering if he was too late to tell her he loves her too and stop her moving away. He pulled his phone out and looked at his screensaver. It was a picture of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Kayleigh Kitson, from the day of the safari park. He had taken a secret selfie of her when she was wearing her denim jacket and stuffing her face with a cheestring. She hadn't realised he had taken a picture of her, she was too busy enthralled in her food and watching the animals but he couldn't resist, she looked so cute! It wasn't the most flattering picture really, then again she couldn't look bad if she tried. She didn't know it existed but he had kept it. He zoomed into her face

"She's just so fucking gorgeous" he smiled as he looked at her face. He came close to kissing his phone but was interrupted by a knock at the door, he looked at it hopefully. Could that be Kayleigh?

"John!" the voice called. It was a deep scottish accent

"John it's Dave!"

He closed his eyes and sighed loudly. "Oh for fuck sake I do not fucking need this"

"I beg your pardon John?"

He didn't realise how loudly he had said that, his face changed. "Oh uh nowt Dave"

"Can I come in please? It's very important"

He rolled his eyes, took one final look at his phone and sighed deeply. He quickly slipped his phone in his pocket as store manager Dave Thompson walked in. He did not look impressed

"'Ello Dave can i elp ya?"

"John you had a conference call with Chester this morning. You were meant to go yesterday but you told Kath Hilton you couldn't make it. So it got rescheduled for this morning. Again you didn't go. You didn't forget did you?"

John twiddled his thumbs. "No no no I didn't forget no. Just...got more important things to think about that's all"

"Like what exactly? You know you're at work, you're supposed to be thinking about work!"

But John had completely zoned out, he was looking at Dave but he wasn't processing what he was saying

"For piss sakes man!" Dave suddenly cried. "Is your head still in bed John!"

"I'm thinking Dave. About the most important thing in me life"

"It don't happen to be that dizzy cow off promotions does it"

John suddenly sprang to life, he got up and got in Dave's face. He was tempted to punch his lights out!

"You wanna fucking say that again eh! Cos I'm ere, and I'm listening!"

"Oh I'll say it again alright! Don't you fucking speak to me like that John"

His blood was boiling. "Well don't ever talk about her like that ever again then! You don't know what you're talking about mate. For your information Dave, she's not a dizzy cow okay. She's a beautiful, funny, kind, sweet, lovely woman and if you knew her like I know her, you'd know"

"I told you before don't let her soft soap you! But ya have haven't you? I tell you what John, you go anywhere near her within a 10 mile radius, and you're outta your bastard mind!"

"Oh I'm outta me mind alright Dave I proved that yesterday"

"I'm telling you this once John so you better listen up. You've got a meeting this afternoon, 1 o clock. And if you miss that too then it doesn't bode well for this company. 22 years I've known you John. But I have never seen you like this. Sort your head out John!"

"Get fucked" John muttered as the door shut. Meeting? Bollocks to that, he had more important things to think about right now. Like Kayleigh, and Kayleigh leaving, and Kayleigh moving away before he could tell her he loved her too. He was still waking up at 1:21. And when he went back to sleep he dreamed he was kissing Kayleigh. He had done all month! He daydreamed he could tell her he loved her too when he was stuck in gridlock yesterday. Today was the day, he had decided, he was gonna get his girl! For real!

He brooded for a few minutes then bit the bullet and decided to go find her. He knew she would be on the shop floor, probably still handing out dairylea dunkers and no doubt pinching more 2 for 1 vouchers! He walked down to the shop floor and heard the music blaring in the supermarket. Where's your head at by Basement Jaxx. He thought that was the perfect song for him right now, where was his head at? Was he really brave enough to just tell her? Well you only live once! But when he got down there she wasn't there! His heart sank

That's because she was handing her notice in to Kath Hilton on HR!

"Awww Kayleigh love, I'll be so sad to see you go. You brighten up this shop with your bubbliness"

She smiled politely and sighed. "Yeah I know. I've made friends for life here but things have changed so I don't really have a choice Kath. I miss our Kelly like mad. Plus the fact I just need to move on"

"Does John know?"

Kayleigh looked taken aback. "What?"

"I know you two are close. I just wondered if he knows you're leaving yet"

"Yeah he knows. He's not bothered" she lied. She didn't really know if he was bothered or not but she didn't think he would be after yesterday

"Awww I'm sure he is! Just got a funny way of showing it that's all!"

"Mmm"

"He thinks the world of you. He doesn't treat any other employee like he does you. You're the only one who gets preferential treatment I'm sure of that. He wants you on his Christmas team-"

But Kayleigh cut her off and sighed. "But it's not enough"

Kath frowned, she had no idea of their fallout yesterday. "I believe he was gonna have talks to make you head of promotions too"

"Oh right"

"Has something cracked off between you two? You don't seem yourself"

"No just wanting to move on that's all. Make a good start in life for this little one" she pointed to her tummy

Kath looked down. "Awww you're pregnant! Congratulations! If you don't mind me asking, how far gone are you? And who's the dad? It wasn't a careless one night stand was it? I know you've been struggling to find love for a while. I know it's none of my business"

She paused and then closed her eyes and sighed. "It's John. John's the father. I only found out this morning"

Kath stopped and looked at her. "John? How can John be the father, you've not-"

"We have"

Kath was gobsmacked, she didn't know what to say!

"Oh don't worry, he's not getting it anymore. He's not getting it ever again"

"Listen Kayleigh you really need to rethink this. I think you need to have a talk with John and...you told him you're pregnant with his baby didn't you?"

"Why would I tell him? It's not like he's gonna be part of its life, I'll be bringing this baby up on me own"

"Because he's the daddy! He needs to know you're having his baby! But please, if Dave Thompson gets suspicious do not tell him it's John's, you'll probably get the sack. Look, you two are good together, anyone can see that. Please don't throw it all away without talking first. I'm here if you want to talk"

Kayleigh suddenly broke down crying and poured her heart out to Kath. "We were on our way home yesterday, and I asked him what we are. He said friends. He said we're car share buddies, we just share a car. I thought he loved me Kath I really thought he loved me. But he doesn't. I mean nothing to him. I love him I love him so much and now I'm having his baby, I thought we could be a family but he doesn't feel like I do. He doesn't feel like I thought he did. That sex meant nothing to him. And you wonder why I want to leave?"

"Awww love. I'm so sorry. I know you can't help who you fall in love with but I wouldn't recommend getting involved with him, he's your boss! Go have a talk with him and see what he says, you have to tell him about the baby"

She sighed. "Yeah you're right. I'll wait til after work"

As Kayleigh went back to the shop floor, she clumsily dropped her bag on the floor

"Oh frig-a-dig! Me head's a shed today"

Suddenly she heard music coming from her bag!

"What the- is that John's voice?" she said as she listened to the music before breaking

down crying again

John left work 5 minutes early and just mooched about outside, waiting for her to come out, he had been contemplating it but now he was going to do something really bold, probably the bravest thing he had ever done in his life. It was pissing it down with rain

"She's aquaphobic, she'll probably have her brolly up when she walks out" he thought, a bit of rain didn't bother him though. "It's only fucking weather" is what he always thought. He thought Kayleigh was a bit of a wuss really, he discovered she was frightened of water, lightning and ostriches. Ostriches! They were one of his favourite animals! He only found out she didn't like them after they'd visited Seaview safari

She walked out with no brolly. He started sweating, his heart was racing

"Did you forget your brolly?" he called over to her while grinning

"Oh frig-a-dig I didn't know it was raining"

"It's pissing it down" he said walking over to her. "But it doesn't matter"

She looked up and there he was, breathing on her face. She felt herself weakening inside as they ended up gazing into each other's eyes. Then he took his chances. He pinned her up against the wall, her facial expression was sheer terror. What the hell was he going to do to her?! She tried to fight him off but then he kissed her passionately, stunning her. She stopped and looked up at him wide eyed

"Kayleigh Kitson i might not be much to look at, but I can't get you out me head, and I love you. I just wanted you to know that"

Tears rolled down her face and she laughed. He wiped them away

"I heard your song. After that I couldn't go through with leaving, and I couldn't leave anyway without telling you the truth"

"What truth?"

She paused for a minute. "John I'm pregnant with your baby"

"Ya what?"

She nodded and smiled. "You're gonna be a dad John"

"Bloody hellfire I can't believe this!"

"You are happy aren't you?" she frowned

He grinned at her. "Oh I'm happy alright. I'm a bit shocked but I'm happy!"

"Good"

"D'ya fancy a lift? You're aquaphobic after all"

She grinned. "Awww you still remember. I would have said 5 minutes in the bogs first but we can't do that can we?

"Not right now no. Not unless you want to kill our baby"

"I've not got any knickers on" she said seductively

"Oh aye?" he laughed naughtily. "Why's that then?"

"Me head's been a shed! First crying over yesterday then finding out I'm pregnant this morning. I must have forgot to put em on this morning"

"Snogging will do me for now" he said pulling her in for another passionate kiss. Their other employees were piling out now watching them kiss including Dave!

"Any wonder your head was in bed this morning John all you was thinking about was getting in bed with her!"

Kayleigh briefly broke their snog to mutter F off Dave Thompson. John stuck two fingers up at Dave then when Dave looked at him angrily he started tonguing her for Dave's benefit

The sex obsessed young Gareth soon came out and wolf whistled them. "Whoo hoo! Get in there John!" but by now they were too lost in each other's mouths to hear!

"Well I knew you were a good lover. Didn't know you were a good kisser too you little dark horse!" she said as she gazed up at him lovingly

He shrugged, looking a bit embarrassed. "Aye. Full of surprises me"

"Well you can say that again mister" she smiled as she planted yet another kiss on him, both their hands in places that should be kept in the bedroom

"Oi! Get a fucking room!" Gareth shouted as he suddenly appeared from the bus shelter where he was waiting for his own bird, the same woman who was dressed as the Statue of Liberty

They both jumped and looked embarrassed, they rubbed their hands and the back of their heads nervously

"Oh you heard that then" Gareth said cheekily

"You can talk young Gareth, you were shagging the Statue of Liberty on me car just the other week!"

"John!" Kayleigh scolded. "Do you think we should..."

"Aye come on I've got a surprise for ya" John said ushering Kayleigh over to his car. She squealed and then they jumped in the car and drove out of work


End file.
